Here With You
by KingxLeon21
Summary: Sam is scared and when she's scared she runs, and when she runs he always follows. What happens when She runs this time?


Hey hey, guys. Here's a one shot to let you guys know that I haven't completely disappeared.

Just a relatively short fic; commemorating the canonizing of our favorite couple. Awesome right?

Anyway, this was written to the tune of "Everything" by Lifehouse.

So without further ado I give you. 'Here With You'

Please read, review and enjoy. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Here With You<p>

She had just stormed out of the apartment building. She couldn't take it anymore. The way he was looking at her, the way he was speaking to her, the way he was trying to hide his smile from her, all of those little things had become too much. She had to get away. So she went to the only place she knew would give her some semblance of peace. At least until he came looking for her… he always came to look for her.

When she thought about it; it was kind of silly for her to be the one to run away. She did, after all, start this whole thing. Whatever it was.

In her defense, she never thought he would make such a big thing out of it. Maybe, that was part of her reason for springing it on him like she did. Maybe she was hoping that he would be so shocked by the turn of events that he would sort of remain in a stupor until they settled into things. Giving it, further, thought; maybe she shouldn't have expected this to go the way she wanted. Life hadn't exactly been fair to her to begin with.

Maybe that's why she fell for him. He, certainly, wasn't hard on the eyes. His voice wasn't at that annoying pitch that it used to be at. He definitely, grew into his… self, but she wasn't that shallow, at least, she didn't consider herself to be. Jonah's voice was infuriating, and Pete was rather gangly, but she liked them just fine… for a time, at least. They both had their advantages.

Jonah was a kindred spirit. It was easy to fall for him, especially at that age. The other two fixtures in her life were, for lack of a better term, perfect. He was someone she could really relate to. However, unlike her, his cruelty didn't have a filter. He was a perfect match, it was so unfair.

Pete was cute, he was popular, he was tough, he wasn't a jerk. He had it all. He 'got her goin' as she would say. But when they went out… it just wasn't happening for her. There was an attraction, but there was no spark, no fire. He was everything she wanted, it was so unfair.

But now, there's _him_. They didn't match… like, at all. She was crass, and crude, and rude, and obnoxious. He was polite, and nice, and kind, and respectful. He wasn't very popular, and despite his improved physique, he wasn't all that tough. He was, almost literally, everything that she swore that she'd never want. Yet, she fell for him. Freddie Benson, of all people. The only good difference between him and the other two was that, Freddie gave her a fair shot.

Jonah never did. She was expected to be a certain way because that was what he liked. At least she thought he did. Pete had, apparently, only fallen for her because she wasn't a 'daffodil'. She was tough and he liked it, but that's all he cared about. That's all he wanted and it became tiring. Freddie never pigeon holed her. He did think that she was a certain way and beyond change, but he never expected her to be incapable of having a soft side. He, certainly, didn't expect that soft side to be directed at him; which was a, more than, acceptable reaction after she thought about it. Freddie saw that softer side of her, and he didn't mock her for it.

He was fair even when everything else wasn't.

She loved it.

She hated the fact that she loved it.

She hated the fact that it led to her, maybe not loving, but liking him very strongly.

But he accepted it.

This brand new part of her that liked Freddie very strongly. He accepted it, and learned to embrace it; embrace them… the idea of them. But it had gotten out of hand. He was happy, and that was more than evident, but he was very overzealous. She didn't, even, have to threaten him into buying her things anymore. It was completely… weird. And before she knew it, he was acting differently. He was looking at her for no reason, speaking to her differently, smiling at her for no reason, and then, hiding it once she expressed that she didn't like it.

It wasn't the smiling that got to her, though. It was _why_ he was doing that. She couldn't tell you why he was smiling, because he wouldn't tell her. He wouldn't tell her, because she didn't ask. She didn't ask him, because she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

It's a simple question. _Why?_ and yet the answer held more implication than she ever thought imaginable. Would she like the answer? Could things continue on if she didn't? She wasn't ready for it, whatever _it_ happened to be.

So she ran. Just like she did after the lock-in. Just like she wanted to do in the psych ward. She ran. And again, she didn't know why she ran, because just like every other time he'd come after her, eventually.

"Sam?"

Like clockwork.

"Sam."

"What do you want, Fredward?"

"Why'd you storm out?" She didn't answer. She wasn't ready to answer, "Sam, I'm wo-"

"Don't say it." Freddie was taken aback, "Just don't."

Freddie just stood out there with her. She was a bit more comfortable with this though. He rarely just left her to her own devices. It was probably why she wasn't trying to run away right now.

Still, she knew that she couldn't stay out here forever. Eventually, more people would come and that wouldn't bode well for anything. They'd just end up frustrated and then she would definitely have an answer that she didn't want.

"Freddie." He walked next to her, "What do you think of me?"

"What? Sam I-"

"Wait!" Sam cut him off once again. 'What I meant to say is… why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could I possibly have some sort of explanation?"

Sam sighed, she really didn't want to explain. She didn't really want to have this conversation at all, "Why are you acting all… different?"

"Different?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're being nice to me and staring at me all the time, and smiling at me all the time." Freddie snapped his head to look at her. She kept her face to the distance, "Yeah I know you still look at me. You do try to hide it though, even if you're not good at it." She chuckled and to her relief he chuckled along with her. "I just want… no… I _need_ to know why?"

Freddie shrugged, "Because I like being nice to you. I like that I don't have to fight you all of the time. It makes the times we do fight more special. I stare at you because I think you're pretty, even when you don't. I smile at you because, sometimes, it makes you smile." It was Sam's turn to snap her head to look at Freddie in surprise. He kept his eyes trained on the horizon. "Yeah, I've seen you smiling. You try to hide it but you're not very good at it." He chuckles and she joins him.

"That's all well and good but… what does all of that mean?"

"Well, I suppose it means that I like you. I suppose it means that I like you just as much as you like me. I suppose it means that I-"

She didn't allow him to finish as she grabbed his face and pulled him down to meet her lips. Thankfully it was more like the last few and less like the first couple. They stood like that for about ten seconds before Sam released his face.

Freddie came out of his stupor, "If I can get more of those, it can mean whatever you want it to mean."

Sam chuckled and returned her gaze to the world beyond the fire escape. "So, then, what are we?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Well people are gonna ask us about it sooner or later, right?"

"I never thought that you'd care what people thought." Freddie mused.

"I don't."

Freddie ignored her objection, "Never took you for the insecure type."

Sam could hear the challenge in his voice. Her resolve was bolstered, "I'm. Not. Insecure." She said poking him in the chest.

Freddie just smirked in response, "Prove it."

Sam wasted no time in tugging on his collar and dragging him through the fire escape window and down to Carly's apartment. Sam opened the door and yelled out, "Carly, me and Freddie are going to the Groovy Smoothie!"

Freddie smirked again, "it's supposed to be 'Freddie and I'."

"Shut up," she emphasized her desire for him to shut his mouth by giving his collar another yank, "Carly!"

Her friend answered, "Ok! Bring me back a Strawberry-Banana Blast!"

"You got it, kid!"

With that, the door slammed, and they were on their way to the Groovy Smoothie. And despite the scowl of determination that adorned her face, Sam was happy. She wasn't worried anymore. She no longer cared about why he would be nice to her. She no longer cared about why he would stare at her. She no longer cared about why he was always smiling at her. She no longer cared about trying to figure out what they were.

The only thing that was important was proving to Freddie that she wasn't insecure and that she didn't care what anyone thought.

They entered the Groovy Smoothie. Sam led Freddie to the open area in the middle of the dining area and addressed the customers, "How many of you people know Freddie and I!"

"Freddie and _me_." She elbowed him in the ribcage for his correction.

The patrons snickered and giggled as they raised their hands.

"Good!"

She turned to face Freddie, grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and pulled his face down to meet hers. Sam smirked into the kiss at the sound of the gasps of an old lady in a corner booth.

"So do we still think I care about whatever people have to say?" She spoke into the kiss.

"If I can get more of this I need to be wrong more often."

"Then next time you say I'm insecure, the punishment will be a lot more painful."

Sam broke the kiss to see the shocked faces of the elderly, the amused stares of the adults and the snickering faces of the teens and pre-teens. Satisfied with a job well done Sam went to take a seat at a nearby table.

"While you're up, get me a Strawberry Splat." Freddie groaned and turned to go to the counter. "And be quick about it!"

No, Sam was no longer worried about what they would call themselves.

Other's could label them however they'd like, but it didn't really matter, to her, what they were.

They were Sam and Freddie. They were them.

They were together

and in the end

that was more than enough.

* * *

><p>Well there ya have it. another one shot down for the count.<p>

I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Not much to say here. All of my stories are still in production. So no worries there.

While you're waiting on things from me you should read these people:

aussiemma… axel100… BaalRules… BoxOfTrinkets… boxofpiglets… Coyote Laughs… Champagne Scene… HiddenInThePictures… ItalianBabexo8… iCabal… iCarlyangst… iLuvNathanKrEsS… JamesTheGreater… KeyLimePie14… KingxLeon21… Myjumpingsocks… ober22… pairababes… pearlbutton328… Pieequals36… pigwiz… spinlight… Tech-Man… The Earl of Sandwich… twowritehands… VirgoLeo23… WafflesOfDoom… xXACCEBXx

_From the lightest fluff to the heaviest angst, we write it all._

That wraps it up for now.  
>Til next time<br>Deuces  
>KL21<p> 


End file.
